Lara Menunggu
by revabhipraya
Summary: Sejak awal, Harry dan Hermione tahu akhirnya―dan perjalanannya―akan menyakitkan. #NulisRandom2018


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Semi-Canon (Hogwarts Sixth Year).

 **Summary:** Sejak awal, Harry dan Hermione tahu akhirnya―dan perjalanannya―akan menyakitkan.

 **Lara Menunggu** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk #NulisRandom2018_

* * *

.

.

.

Ada masa di mana Harry dan Hermione sama-sama tersakiti, sama-sama terluka.

Keduanya menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat daripada biasanya karena satu alasan itu: tersakiti. Mengerjakan tugas bersama, menghadiri kelas bersama, menonton pertandingan Quidditch―saat Gryffindor tidak bermain tentunya―bersama, bahkan makan pun bersama. Banyak yang salah paham melihat kedekatan mereka―hei, Albus Dumbledore saja sampai bertanya!―tetapi keduanya tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Baik Harry maupun Hermione merasa kedekatan mereka ... yah, biasa saja.

Sampai suatu malam menjelang waktu pengumpulan tugas Ramuan, pukul dua dini hari tepatnya. Harry dan Hermione asyik berkutat dengan berlembar-lembar perkamen dan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku hingga lupa untuk mengistirahatkan fisik.

"Hermione," ucap Harry sambil menutup bukunya. Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Istirahat sebentar."

"Tentu," balas Hermione. Gadis itu ikut menutup bukunya. "Sudah pukul dua pagi, omong-omong."

Harry melirik jam yang ada di ruang rekreasi. "Benar."

"Bagaimana kalau tidur?" Hermione mulai membereskan buku-bukunya tanpa menunggu respons dari Harry.

"Hermione." Tidak Harry indahkan tawaran Hermione. Sang gadis mendongak. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Ya?"

"Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini terus?" tanya Harry pelan.

Hermione tidak acuh. "Seperti ini bagaimana?"

"Seperti tidak ada apa-apa, padahal ada apa-apa," jawab Harry lugas. Rahangnya mengeras. "Kau tahu apa maksudnya."

Jeda sejenak saat Hermione menghela napas. "Harry, sejak awal kan kita—"

"Apa kita bisa berhenti memikirkan orang lain dan hanya memikirkan soal kita?" potong Harry cepat. Emosi mulai menguasai suaranya. Entah itu marah, sedih, atau kecewa. "Soal perasaan kita, khususnya."

Hermione menggigit bibir. "Ini bukan lagi tentang Ron dan Ginny, ya?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Hermione sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sejak awal kita sudah sepakat," lanjut Hermione, "hubungan kita ini, kedekatan kita ini, di luar persahabatan kita, semuanya hanya karena kita sama-sama tersakiti. Kita _menunggu_ , Harry. _Menunggu_. Ingat?"

"Apa yang dapat kita harapkan dari menunggu?" tanya Harry, nadanya meninggi. "Mereka akan hidup bahagia dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing—Ginny dengan Dean dan Ron dengan Lavender—lalu kita terjebak hanya karena _menunggu_? Ayolah, Hermione, aku tahu kau lebih cerdas daripada itu."

Hermione berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir keluar. "Bukan begitu, maksudku—"

"Kautahu, Hermione? Sepertinya aku memahami maksudmu." Harry melepas kacamata lalu memijit pelan hidungnya yang terasa pegal—karena lelah dan emosi. "Kita memang selamanya hanya akan berada di posisi ini."

"Harry ..."

"Teman," tegas Harry. "Kita _hanya_ akan menjadi teman."

Tanpa menunggu Hermione merespons kata-katanya, Harry cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduk. Dibawanya seluruh buku dan perkamen yang tadi ia gunakan untuk belajar sebelum naik menuju asrama laki-laki.

Di depan pintu asramanya, Harry menghela napas pelan. Apakah ia bersikap terlalu keras kepada Hermione tadi? Apakah ia melampiaskan rasa frustasinya kepada gadis itu padahal Hermione jelas tidak bersalah? Apakah ia baru saja melanggar apa yang telah ia janjikan sendiri—soal Ron, Ginny, dan sebagainya?

Harry berbalik. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak bisa tidur jika hubungannya dengan Hermione memburuk. Hubungannya dengan Ginny sudah sangat buruk karena gadis itu _sama sekali_ tidak meliriknya sejak berpacaran dengan Dean, hubungannya dengan Ron juga sudah sangat buruk karena waktu pemuda itu habis untuk Lavender, dan hubungannya dengan banyak orang sedang buruk karena statusnya sebagai Yang Terpilih. Jangan sampai hubungannya dengan Hermione, hubungan terbaik yang ada saat ini, ikut-ikutan memburuk.

Begitu Harry hendak menuruni tangga, tahu-tahu Hermione sudah ada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu seketika gagu. "H-Hermi—"

"Tidak, tidak." Hermione menghentikan usaha bicara Harry sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. "Kau ada benarnya soal tadi. Kita tidak bisa selamanya _menunggu_."

Harry mengangguk kaku. "Benar."

"Tapi kita bisa selamanya jadi teman," Hermione menatap Harry penuh harap, "kan? Kita tidak akan berhubungan _lebih_ dari itu karena hubungan yang kita miliki sekarang adalah hubungan terbaik yang pernah sama-sama kita miliki?"

"Y-ya, tentu saja."

Tatapan Hermione berubah menjadi tatapan menyelidik. "Tidak ada harapan lebih, 'kan?"

Harry tergelak pelan. "Bukankah kebersamaan kita ini karena kita sama-sama tersakiti?"

Hermione ikut tertawa, pendek dan hambar. "Karena kita tidak bisa lebih dari sekadar teman."

"Begitulah."

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk sang pemuda. Harry balas memeluk Hermione, membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan sedikit air matanya yang sejak tadi tertahan.

Tidak ada akhir bahagia bagi dirinya dan Hermione, sama sekali tidak ada. Namun, Harry yakin ia dan Hermione akan bahagia dengan kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing. Harry akan bahagia dengan kebahagiaan Hermione kelak, begitu pula gadis itu.

Tidak ada kebahagiaan untuk mereka, tetapi ada kebahagiaan untuk masing-masing dari mereka.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Terinspirasi dari NO EXIT ORION-nya Printemps― _from the start, I felt that it would be a painful dream_. Jadi maafkan Rana karena isinya menyakitkan :")) /yha

Jujur aja aku sendiri gak tau apa yang mendorong aku nulis cerita ini. Harmony tuh harusnya digambarkan dengan yang unyu-unyu dan lovey dovey moments tapi INI KENAPA JADI SEDIH-SEDIHAN BEGINI HUHU MANA FRIENDZONE PULA /OE

Oke, ya udahlah, terserah (...) ditunggu komentarnya~


End file.
